Ulrich X Odd true feelings
by lyokoyaoi
Summary: spoilers will get you nowhere. read the story


"Ulrich, can I talk to you please?" Asked Yumi.

"Yeah, sure Yumi. What do you need to talk about?" replied Ulrich.

"Let's go to your room where we can talk in private." She said.

Ulrich and Yumi went from the commons to Odd and Ulrich's bedroom, where Yumi gave him the bad news.

"Ulrich, Do you love me?" asked Yumi.

"Yes, I do Yumi, Why?"

"Because I don't love you, Ulrich. I realized this about a month ago, when we saved William. I love him, Ulrich. And he loves me too."

This news devastated Ulrich.

"B..But… But Yumi, what a..about u..u..us?"

"We can still be friends Ulrich, but we can never be more than that. I'm sorry."

And with that, she left. Ulrich just stood where he was and cried. When his feet hurt from standing, he kicked off his shoes and lay down on his bed. He had never experienced so much pain.

A few minutes later, the bell rang. But Ulrich's chest hurt too bad to go to class, so he just stayed in his bed. Sometime during that time, he fell asleep. It seemed like only a minute later Odd was shaking him awake.

"Ulrich, What's wrong? You never skip class intentionally. Did something happen between you and Yumi?" Odd asked.

"You could say that."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now. It hurts too much."

"Alright. I'll be back right after classes are through, and we can talk then. You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

Ulrich turned to look at odds face. He heard something in his voice that made him unsure of his feelings. When he looked into Odd's eyes, the deep blue sent his head into thoughts he shouldn't have for his best friend. He turned around before Odd could see this.

"Yes, Odd. I know that. I'll tell you about what happened later."

"I'll see you later, sw—Ulrich."

Ulrich heard odd walk out the door and close it behind him. That's when Ulrich began questioning himself.

_What's wrong with me? Do I like Odd? _

_I can't, he's a GUY, and my BEST FRIEND!_

_So why am I feeling some attraction towards him? _

_Maybe I'm not. Maybe I'm just relieve somebody will listen._

_No, I don't think that's it. I think I like him. But what would happen if I told him? _

_And what was he about to say before he left?_

As Ulrich lay awake, he turned over on his back to stare at his clock. He glared at it, as if willing time to move faster. It was then he realized his affection for Odd.

_No one understands me like he does, and I really do understand his sense of humor. He looks really cute, but does that really matter? He's the one person I can truly be myself and open up to. I couldn't even do that with Yumi. Now that I think about it, what did I really like about her? She is an awesome Lyoko warrior, I'll give her that much._

As Ulrich was pondering all of this, he heard the last bell ring. Not even a minute later, Odd walked in the door. He set his bag down and sat down on his bed, facing Ulrich.

"So, Ulrich. What happened between you and Yumi?" Odd asked.

Ulrich turned on his side to face him.

"She left me for William. But I'm over it, and I think I found someone else."

Ulrich noticed a strange look flash over odds face. He looked sad for a few seconds, and then regained his composure.

"Oh yeah, Who?"

Ulrich looked sheepish for a minute before saying,

"You, Odd."

Odd's face lit up with a bright smile before he said,

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Is that ok?"

"Yes, That's OK! I never thought you would pick me! I mean, I always hoped, but…"

With that, Odd stopped talking and looked at Ulrich guiltily.

"Odd, you're gay, aren't you?" asked Ulrich.

"Yes, I am" replied Odd.

"And how long have you liked me?"

"Since the day we met. I hoped you would be with me, but when I found out you had Yumi, I never thought you would. Are you going to be my boyfriend?"

"I will. But, first, tell me what you were going to call me before you left."

Odd looked at Ulrich solemnly.

"I was going to say sweetie, but I caught myself."

"That's what I thought. I only want you to call me Ulrich, OK? That's all I ask."

"Ok, Ulrich. No more sweetie. Can we kiss?"

"I can do that."

Odd stood up and came over to Ulrich's bed. He leaned over to Ulrich and kissed him on the lips. Ulrich felt Odd's tongue poking his lips, begging for entry. He opened his lips a little and slid his tongue out to meet odds.

They parted, and Odd said,

"Can we go to lunch now Ulrich?"

"Just one thing first, Odd. Are we out, or is this just between us?"

Odd looked at Ulrich skeptically.

"I don't think the school needs to know," he said, "But we can tell our friends."

With that, Ulrich got up, and the two boys headed to lunch. They sat down at their usual table, and broke the news.

"Well, I was wondering if that would happen." Said Jeremie.

"You knew?" asked Odd.

"About you? Yeah. After I heard Yumi broke up with Ulrich, I was curious to see if you too would get together. Are you happy?" he asked.

"Odd healed my heart after Yumi smashed it." Ulrich said, not looking at her.

"Well, I don't have a problem with it. Do you Aelita?"

"No, I don't." was all she said.

Yumi didn't say anything at all.


End file.
